A high voltage battery in an electrified vehicle may be recharged using either alternating current (AC) or DC charging. The vehicle may be connected to an AC power grid and receive electric energy via AC Level1 or AC Level 2 charging using a 120-volt (V) or 240-V connection, respectively. A connection to a DC charge-capable charging station may allow for recharging of the high voltage battery at various current rates, such as DC Level 1 200-450 V/80 amperes (A), DC Level 2 200-450 V/200 A, DC Level 3 200-450 V/400 A, and so on. In some cases, a DC charging session may transfer the same amount of energy quicker than an AC charging session.